


Murder, with pleasure

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-typical Temporary Character Death, Consensual Snuff, Gen, Nonsexual sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Skelly is delighted to find someone in the House of Hades who is really enthusiastic about killing him.
Relationships: Megaera & Skelly (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Murder, with pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled to label this. Look, Megaera likes hitting people and Skelly likes getting murdered. It's not romantic, it's not even sexual, but it's certainly, uh, something.

“So this is the training room Zagreus has been hiding.”

Skelly yelped and jumped so hard his bones almost fell apart. “Wow! One of the Erinyes in my little courtyard, huh?”

Megaera ignored him, making a slow circuit of the room instead, inspecting each of the weapons.

“So these are the infernal arms. Intriguing.” She paused to touch Malphon, which was emitting a faint aura of darkness. “This seems different from the last time I saw it.”

“Yep, every time that boy comes back with more blood and feeds it to the arms, they seem to do something new?”

Megaera’s gaze darkened. “My blood? He uses my blood to strengthen his weapons.”

“Woah woah woah, I don’t know nothing about where it comes from!” Skelly backed up. “Don’t shoot the messenger. Or do, actually, heh heh.”

Megaera finally turned and looked at him again, staring so intently that Skelly straightened up his spine, like he was all pinned back together. “And you. Is that your purpose here? Guarding the weapons? Instructing him in their use?”

“Ehhh…” Skelly waved a hand in the air. “Guard, maybe. Instruct, nah. Achilles has that covered. I’m more of a training partner.”

“You spar?” Megaera looked him up and down. “What weapon do you use?”

“Wouldn’t really call it sparring. Consider me more of a practice dummy. Hey, you wanna have a go? I’ve never been smashed up by a whip before.”

Megeara was smiling. The kind of smile that would strike fear into the hearts of mortals, and not a few immortals. Skelly didn’t see it as much of a danger. “You want me to attack you? Do you really know what you’re asking for?”

“Sure do. You’ve beaten our boy Zag plenty of times, so you must be pretty good with that thing. So come on, hit me with it!”

“You’re going to regret asking that,” Megaera said, with a wicked grin. She lowered herself into a half-crouch and then launched herself at Skelly, kicking him in the ribs and shattering more than a few of them. Then she brought her whip down with all her weight, smacking diagonally down his torso, and following it up with a backhand that severed his legs. In a final blow, she flicked the end of the whip around his neck and pulled his skull right off.

She watched with a smirk as the skeleton crumbled into dust. “I tried to warn you!”

With Skelly gone, Magaera rolled her shoulders, stretched her wing, and started coiling up her whip. That had felt good. It was just a shame that Skelly had gone down so easily. She would have to get Zagreus a new practice dummy, she supposed, but there should be no shortage of shades she could summon for the job. Perhaps she could even get Sisyphus to do it, and that would solve two problems at once…

“Phwoar! That was _great!_ ”

Megaera spun around to see the skeleton rematerialising behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re back?”

“I sure am. What’d the use of a training partner you can only train with once?”

“Zagreus kills you? Repeatedly? And you just come back?”

“He doesn’t kill me nearly often enough! He just takes a shot or two to test out a weapon and then leaves. It’s so unsatisfying.” Skelly sighed. “Say, you wouldn’t be interested in going another round would you? Try any weapon you like. I won’t tell Zag.”

“Really.” Megaera looked him up and down, appraisingly. “Zagreus really doesn’t appreciate you.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Skelly grinned. “You get it. I shoulda volunteered for _your_ armoury.”

Megaera picked up the Adamant Rail and hefted it experimentally. “I always wanted to try this one.” She peered down the barrel and the skeleton to get her aim right. “You ready?”

“For you, I’m _always_ ready,” Skelly said, with a skip. “Come on and hit me.”

“With pleasure,” said Megaera, and they were both grinning when she squeezed the trigger.


End file.
